~*~Dreaming of you~*~
by myluckyangel
Summary: this is my first songfic to *Dreaming of you* By Selena T/P *Complete*


Dreaming of you  
  
  
***Late at night when all the world is sleeping, i stay up and think of you.***   
***And i wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too.***  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan and Riaya walked around the mall for a couple hours until Pan spotter a familiar lavender haired sayian.  
  
"Trunks hey Trunks" Pan screamed   
  
Trunks turned around to see his familiar friend running up to him with a pretty blonde.  
  
"Hey whats up Pan who's your friend" Trunks asked as he flashed Riaya a smile.  
  
"Oh this is Riaya, Riaya this is Trunks" Pan introduced.  
  
"Hello" Trunks said as he grabbed Riaya's hand and kissed it.  
  
Riaya giggled and blushed a bit and then answered. "hello"  
  
Pan just rolled her eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well Trunks we better get going" Pan said trying to get away from Trunks they have spent two hours there with Trunks and all it was, was flirting with Riaya.  
  
"What are you talking about Pan i'm fine its ok if you want to go" Riaya said.  
  
Pan dident want to leave the love of her life and her best friend alone for who know's how long. 'i cant stand this any longer'  
  
"Fine see ya later" Pan said walking away.  
  
Trunks noticed this and ran after Pan.  
  
"Hey Pan is there anything wrong" Trunks asked.  
  
"No" Pan responed cold.  
  
"I know there's something tell me" Trunks said.  
  
Pan stopped and flashed him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm fine really Trunks you go have fun" Pan said almost on the brink of tears.  
  
"Thanks Pan" Trunks gave her a hug and ran back to Riaya.  
  
Pan let a tear fall down her cheek and walked out the mall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Cause i'm dreaming of you tonite, till tomarrow i'll be holding you tight.***  
***And there's no were in the world i'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming***   
***about you and me.***  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan sat in her room that night staring out at the moon and thinking about Trunks. She thought of all those times she hung out with him and how he felt that she was more of a sister than something more. She finally got tired after two hours and diceded to go to sleep. There in her sleep she would dream about him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
That had been over two week ago and Pan hasent talked to Riaya since, of course she's called but Pan never bothered to call back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pan Riaya's on the phone she say's it important" Videl yelled from down stairs.  
  
'I need to talk to her sometime or else she'll know i'm ignoring her'  
  
Pan walked down stairs and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Pan why havent you called me" Riaya asked.  
  
"Sorry i've been busy" Pan explained.  
  
"Oh well anyways you'll never guess who i'm going out with" Riaya said exicted.  
  
Pan thought for a minute 'she might be going out with Daivd because she did tell me she was in love with him' Pan thought.  
  
"Who" Pan asked.  
  
"Its someone we both know" Riaya said giving clues.  
  
'YEEESSS she is going out with Daivd now she'll stop hanging around with Trunks and things can go back to normal and Trunks with be mine agian.  
  
"Trunks" Riaya screamed.  
  
"What, what about him" Pan asked him.  
  
"That who i'm going out with" Riaya said.  
  
"What?" Pan said sadly.  
  
"Pan are you mad?" Riaya asked.  
  
"Oh no no i'm happy for you" Pan said sounding happy.  
  
"Thanks Pan well i got to go i'm going to meet Trunks for lunch" Riaya said and then hung up.  
  
Pan hung up as a few tears came down her cheek. She walked out of her house and blasted into the air. Landing out side of capsule corp she walked in looking for Bra.  
  
"Bra?" Pan yelled.  
  
"Hey Pan" Trunks said.  
  
Pan spun around to see Trunks standing there in a towel. 'Kame he looks good' Pan thought.  
  
"Hi" Pan said sounding happy.  
  
"Are you looking for Bra?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Ya" Pan responed.  
  
"I think she's at a friends" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh" Pan said depressed.  
  
"Is there something i cant help you with?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No no i'm fine you should go you got to meet Riaya for lunch" Pan said as she walked out the door.  
  
Trunks gave a second thought and ran outside.  
  
"PAN" Trunks yelled but she was gone.  
  
Trunks turned around and walked back into the house to get together. Pan watched as he walked into the house and sighed.  
  
"Oh Trunks how i love you" Pan said quietly as she sat on the roof.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Wonder if you ever see me and i wonder if you know i'm there.***  
***If you looked in my eyes would you see whats inside, would you even care***  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.July 11.  
  
Dear diary  
It's been three months and Trunks and Riaya are still going out i've pretty much lost contact with Riaya and i dont talk to Trunks but nobody noticed. I feel so happy that both of my freinds are happy but i aint happy, cant i be happy f or them if i aint happy for myself? My famliy has noticed that i dont talk much no more and i hardly go out, why should i all i see around is happy couples i wouldent want to ruin there day by bieng sad. My mom asked me yesterday what was wrong and why i dont talk no more, when i answered her with silence she started to cry. The only person i talk to is grampa Goku, i can talk to him about anything. I over heard my mother and father saying there going to put me into a rehab program so i will talk. I know what i'm doing is wrong but i see no other saloution. Well i better go i'm going to see grampa Goku.  
  
pan  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***I just want to hold you close, but so far all i have are dreams of you.***  
***So i wait for the day and the courage to say how much i love you.***  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan got up off her bed and walked over to her window after opening it she took into the air. When she arrived at her grandparents house she knocked on the door Goten answered.  
  
"Hey Pan" Goten smiled weekly as is scared that if he did something wrong her would break her.  
  
"Dad Pan's here" Goten yelled "why dont you come in panny"   
  
Pan walked into the house with no more than a plain face. When Goku walked into the living room Pan's strait face turned into a bright smile as she ran to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Goten where going to go outside for a bit" Goku said.  
  
"Ok"   
  
Goku lead pan out to a big tree where they sat and talked.  
  
"So whats new at home" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing really i over heard mom and dad saying there going to put me in rehab" Pan said.  
  
"Pan you got to stop this" Goku said.  
  
"Grampa i know its wrong but i just cant" Pan said as she snuggled closer to her grampa who had his arm around her.  
  
"Pan why do you do this" Goku asked.  
  
"Let me give you a ecsample" Pan said.  
  
"Say you and uncle Vegeta where best friends and you introduced him to grandma Chichi and they ended up liking each other what would you do" Pan asked.  
  
"I'd kill him" Goku said.  
  
"No grampa if you and grandma where just friends but you liked her but she dident know and then along came uncle Vegeta and he liked her and they started going out but you still where in love with her what would you do" Pan asked.  
  
"I would tell Chichi and Vegeta and see what they say" Goku said.  
  
"But its just not that easy" Pan said.  
  
"Pan is this what your going through" Goku asked.  
  
"Ya Trunks is going out with my best friend" Pan explained.  
  
"You like Trunks?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ya i love Trunks but i just cant tell him" Pan said.  
  
"Well you have to he's not going to find out if you dont say anything" Goku said.  
  
"Thanks grampa i better be going for supper" Pan said as she gave him a hug and a kiss then blasted into the sky.  
  
"Oh pan i hope you tell him soon" Goku said as he made his way to the cabin house.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***I'll be dreaming of you tonite, till tomarrow i'll be holding you tight.***  
***And there's no where in the world i'd rather be, than here in my room   
***dreaming about you and me***   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan got home and walked into the kitchen where her mother and father were sitting down to eat.   
  
"Oh Pan your home" Videl said as she set a place for Pan.  
  
"Where you with grampa?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pan dident say nothing just noded.  
  
"Pan why are you doing this just talk" Videl said losing her cool.  
  
Pan just sat there looking at her. Videl got up and Gohan picked Pan up she struggeld but she knew it was no use.   
  
"Where going to see Bulma" Videl said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Pan thought for a moment then it hit her Trunks would be there he would see her like this.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Late at night when all the world is sleeping i stay up and think of you***  
***And still cant belive that you came up to me and said i love you.***  
***i love you too***  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
They landed out side capsule corp as Videl knocked on the door.  
  
Trunks came to the door and welcomed Videl when he looked over he seen Gohan holding Pan as Pan looked like a helpless puppy.  
  
"Whats wrong with Pan" Trunks asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later" Gohan said as he walked into the house.  
  
As Gohan walked past Trunks Pan caught eye contact with him as he looked into her eyes he seen a cold heart. Once inside they set Pan down on the couch where she sat while Gohan and Videl talked with Bulma and the phisiloegest. Trunks walked over to Pan and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey whats up" Trunks said.  
  
Pan just sat there staring at the floor.  
  
"Come on Pan you got to say something" Trunks said nuged her.  
  
Pan layed her head on the couches arm rest as she listened to Trunks.  
  
"Well if your not going to talk then i will" Trunks said as he got comfortable.  
  
"I might asked Riaya to marry me" Trunks said happily.  
  
Pan turned her head to look at him as he talked about it happily. Pan heard the door open as she seen her grampa walk in. She jumped up and ran to him she jumped into his arms as she started to cry. Trunks just watched as she did.  
  
"Goku whats wrong with Pan" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks i wish i could tell you but i cant Pan has to" Goku said.  
  
Goku handed Pan to Trunks as Pan started to cry.  
  
"Just hold on to her and sit her down she'll have to tell you" Goku said.  
  
Trunks held onto Pan as she started to scream. Goku walked towards the door as Pan screamed louder. Goku walked out the door and down the hall to talk to Gohan. Pan started to scream louder and she struggeled with Trunks.  
  
"GRAMPA DONT LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed bloody murder  
  
Trunks grabbed Pan into his arms as he rocked her. Pan sat there crying into his shoulder for almost a half hour. When she finally stopped Trunks pulled her away from her so he could look into her eyes. Just then Videl opened te door with tears coming down her face.  
  
"Pan whats this" Videl asked as she heald up her diary.  
  
Pan's eyes poped out of her head as she knew what her mom was going to do.  
  
"Pan why dident you say anything" Videl asked giving her daughter a puzzeled look.  
  
"What is it" Trunks asked.  
  
"I think Trunks need's to know about this too" Videl said as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Dear diary  
It's been three months and Trunks and Riaya are still going out i've pretty much lost contact with Riaya and i dont talk to Trunks but nobody noticed. I feel so happy that both of my freinds are happy but i aint happy, cant i be happy for them if i aint happy for myself? My famliy has noticed that i dont talk much no more and i hardly go out, why should i all i see around is happy couples i wouldent want to ruin there day by bieng sad. My mom asked me yesterday what was wrong and why i dont talk no more, when i answered her with silence she started to cry. The only person i talk to is grampa Goku, i can talk to him about anything. I over heard my mother and father saying there going to put me into a rehab program so i will talk. I know what i'm doing is wrong but i see no other saloution. Well i better go i'm going to see grampa Goku." Videl finished.  
  
Trunks looked at Pan as she looked at the floor crying.  
  
"Videl give us a minute" Trunks said as Videl walked out the room.  
  
"Pan why aint you happy" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks then spoke up.  
  
"You want to know why i aint happy, your going out with my best friend" Pan said.  
  
"What has that to do with anything" trunks asked.  
  
"You have no idea how much i love you and seeing you with her tears my heart to shreads seeing the love of my life with my best friend thats why" Pan yelled.  
  
Trunk got shot down by those words, he always felt feelings towards pan but he wasent sure what feeling they were. Trunks pulled pan into a hug and he finally realised he cared about her, he loved her.  
  
"Pan i care for you too" Trunks said quietly.  
  
Pan stopped crying as she heard him say that.  
  
"I know you dont mean that" Pan said.  
  
"Yes i do i've always loved you but i just never realized it, it just hit me now how much i care" Trunks explained.  
  
"I know but i dont love you anymore Trunks" Pan said.  
  
"Why" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because i see how in love with Riaya you are you both desirve to be happy" Pan said as she wiped a few tears and got up.  
  
She hugged Trunks then turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey Pan" Trunks said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thanks"   
  
"No prob"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan sat in hr bedroom that night thinking about all the stuff that was going on in her life. She knew she still loved Trunks but she would not stand in the way of him bieng happy. Just then she heard a quiet tap on her window. Getting up off her bed she walked up to he window and pulled the blinds to reveal Trunks. She opened her window and shoot a puzzeled look at him.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here"Pan asked.  
  
"Can i come in?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure" Pan said as she opened her window.  
  
Trunks walked into her room and sat down on the bed as did Pan.  
  
"So why are you here?" Pan asked.  
  
"Pan i was thinking more about what you said back at my house and i found out something"Trunks said.  
  
"What" Pan asked.  
  
"When you said you dident love me no more you where lieing" Trunks said.  
  
"What how did you kno..." Trunks cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"My father once told me that when sayians find a love in there life it never changes no matter what happens. Love can trick you because you may think you found it but sometimes it isent true. But i know your love for me is true because i feel it to, for you" Trunks finished leaving a speachless Pan.  
  
"............" Pan dident say anything.  
  
"So am i right is your love true?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I dont know" Pan said.  
  
"There two ways we can see" Trunks said.  
  
"How" Pan asked.  
  
"If we were in a battle with majin buu and he sent a ki blast that was sure too kill right at me what would you do" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'd jump in front of it and try to block it" Pan said.  
  
"Ok that was the first test" Trunks said.  
  
"Did i pass" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Second one what do you feel when i do this" Trunks said as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Inside Pan felt happiness and........love. They broke the kiss and Trunks looked into Pan's eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
"I feel.........love" Pan said.  
  
Trunks smiled and kissed her agian.  
  
Pan sat in Trunks arm's as they both layed in her bed awake. She thought of all those time's she sat thinking and dreaming about him and now he was there with her.  
  
' i wouldent want to be anywhere else in the world than here with him' Pan thought as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Now i'm dreaming with you tonite, till tomarrow and for all of my life.***  
***And theres no were in the world i'd rather be, than here in my room***   
***dreaming with you endlessly***  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dreaming of you  
By Selena  
  
***Late at night when all the world is sleeping, i stay up and think of you.***   
***And i wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too.***  
  
***Cause i'm dreaming of you tonite, till tomarrow i'll be holding you tight.***  
***And there's no were in the world i'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming***   
***about you and me.***  
  
***Wonder if you ever see me and i wonder if you know i'm there.***  
***If you looked in my eyes would you see whats inside, would you even care***  
  
***I just want to hold you close, but so far all i have are dreams of you.***  
***So i wait for the day and the courage to say how much i love you.***  
  
***I'll be dreaming of you tonite, till tomarrow i'll be holding you tight.***  
***And there's no were in the world i'd rather be, than here in my room***   
***dreaming about you and me.***  
  
***Late at night when all the world is sleeping, i stay up and think of you***  
***And still cant belive that you came up to me and said i love you.***  
***i love you too***  
  
***Now i'm dreaming with you tonite, till tomarrow and for all of my life.***  
***And theres no were in the world i'd rather be, than here in my room***   
***dreaming with you endlessly***  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This fic was dedacated to Selena may she rest in peace.  
  
Selena  
April 16, 1971 + March 31, 1995  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
